Imposible de olvidar
by Lily Simpson
Summary: Lily y Remus se amaban pero él la rechazo porque no quería traicionar a James y aunque Lily sufrió mucho, con el tiempo se enamoró de James y pudo superar a Remus y volver a sonreír ¿Pero realmente Lily habrá olvidado a Remus por completo?


**_Esta historia participa en el reto "Triángulo amoroso" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._**

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen son propiedad de JK.

 **N/A:** _En este reto cada participante escogía una pareja (James/Lily) y otro usuario (Miss Lefroy Fraser)agregaba a otro personaje (Remus) que de alguna manera se inmiscuiría en la relación._

 _No se si quedo muy bien, pero espero que les guste._

* * *

Lily besa a James con todas sus fuerzas, lo besa con locura, con vehemencia y con pasión, lo besa con todas sus ganas y con todo lo que lleva dentro. Lo besa con fiereza para no pensar en ese beso con sabor a chocolate que Remus Lupin le diera hace ya mucho tiempo en un aula vacía durante una de sus tantas rondas como prefectos.

 ** _Flashback_**

Aquel beso que fue el primero y el único porque cuando se separaron Remus le dijo que había sido un error y que no debía volver a repetirse. Lily no entendía porque si ella desde hacía dos años soñaba con ese momento, si desde hace dos años deseaba que él le dijera lo que sentía y la besara demostrando de esa manera lo que las palabras no podían explicar.

¿Por qué le decía Remus que había sido un error?, si sus ojos le decían lo contrario, si sus labios en ese beso dijeron una cosa completamente diferente y sobre todo por qué le decía eso si ella le correspondió sin ningún reparo y con la misma pasión ¿qué acaso no fue suficiente? ¿Acaso no puso todo su corazón en el asunto? Lily sabía que sí, sabía que había puesto todo en ese beso y estaba segura de que sus labios dijeron por ella lo que por tanto tiempo había callado.

Su frustración era tan grande que casi le daban ganas de llorar y de gritar, que importaba si todo Hogwarts la oía, mejor, así se enterarían de lo cobarde y cruel que podía llegar a ser Remus Lupin. Porque no se le puede llamar de otra manera a quien hacia un momento la había llevado al cielo con sus labios y que después la había dejado caer desde lo más alto, sin importarle lo mucho que le doliera el golpe contra el suelo.

Lily quería hacer tantas cosas, quería insultarlo, golpearlo, quería preguntarle porque era tan cruel, porque le dijo eso, quería llorar, echarse a correr, desaparecer, quería morirse para dejar de sentir y para poder borrar el sabor de los labios de Remus. Deseaba tantas cosas pero logro controlar sus emociones lo suficiente a pesar de que su mirada reflejaba el dolor infinito que en tan solo segundos se había filtrado en su corazón y se había extendido por todo su ser como una enfermedad mortal porque necesitaba saber porque, necesitaba conocer la razón de su repentino cambio y también porque quería que él dejara de ver al piso y la viera a los ojos de una buena vez.

—¿Por qué me dices eso Remus? ¿Por qué dices que este beso fue un error? ¿Qué no te gusto, tan mal beso o qué?

—No se trata de eso Lily, es solo que fue algo que nunca debió haber pasado y punto.

Lo único que logro su respuesta fue que la pelirroja se frustrara más y completamente exasperada lo tomo por la chaqueta y le pregunto:

—¡Por qué me haces esto Remus! ¡Por qué no me dices la verdad! ¡Porque no mejor admites que eres un mentiroso y que lo único que querías era divertirte un momento conmigo eh!

El licántropo la tomo de las manos para que dejara de zarandearlo con el mayor cuidado que pudo.

—¡Lily!, ¿cómo puedes pensar eso de mí? Si yo te amo…

La furia que embargaba a Lily se esfumó de golpe y fue sustituida por una sensación de esperanza que hizo que su corazón latiera a mil por hora y que la decepción que hacía un segundo la estaba ahogando en el desasosiego desapareciera.

—¿Me amas?— dijo sin poder ocultar la emoción que las palabras del licántropo despertaron en ella.

Remus comprendía perfectamente que ya no había forma de retractarse de sus palabras y se maldecía mentalmente por haber sido tan débil y haber caído en la tentación, por haber cedido ante sus deseos, por dejarse llevar por sus instintos y por no haber escuchado a su razón que de tantos problemas lo había librado hasta ahora.

—Yo, yo, yo te amo Lily, te he amado siempre, pero…

El licántropo no pudo acabar la oración porque Lily se sentía tan dichosa que se le abalanzo y estaba a punto de besarlo, pero él fue más rápido y logro detenerla.

—No Lily, esto no está bien.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué es lo que pasa Remus? Dijiste que me amabas, no veo cual es problema con que te bese— dijo tratando de calmar esa chispa de desilusión que volvía a recuperar fuerza y que le estaba ganando la batalla a la esperanza que apenas comenzaba a renacer.

Remus sabía que la estaba destruyendo con cada palabra, sabía que le estaba rompiendo el corazón en miles de pedazos y eso lo hacía sentirse como el peor de los hombres, como el más canalla. Pero también sabía que estar con Lily era imposible y no solo porque él fuera un hombre lobo, sino porque eso significaría traicionar a James, a su amigo, al chico que le tendió la mano siempre y quién no le dio la espalda cuando se enteró de su condición. Y aunque amaba a Lily con todas sus fuerzas y sintió una felicidad indescriptible cuando ella correspondió a su beso, se sentía como el peor de los amigos porque había traicionado la confianza de James y no podía evitar escuchar una y mil veces sus palabras rebotando en su cerebro sin darle tregua.

 _«_ _Snivellus no es el único que anda tras de Lily, hay demasiados buitres en el tejado que están esperando su oportunidad y es por eso Lunático que te encargo que la cuides mucho y que no permitas que nadie se le acerque. Eres él único que puede hacerlo porque tanto tú como ella son prefectos y puedes ahuyentar a cualquier imbécil que lo intente. Confió en ti mi querido amigo, confió en ti_ _»_

Palabras que sin duda lo hicieron sentirse más miserable, si es que eso era posible porque no solo estaba hiriendo a Lily con su actitud, sino que había traicionado a su amigo a pesar de que sabía del amor que sentía por la pelirroja.

—El problema es que esto no está bien…

—¡Por qué Remus! ¡Porque no está bien! ¡Porque está mal que nos besemos sí tú me amas y yo te amo…!

—¡Lily!

—Es la verdad Remus, te amo, me enamore de ti desde que estábamos en tercero…

—¡No sigas Lily!

—¡No me voy a callar! No hasta que me digas que es lo que te pasa.

—Lily ¿qué no ves que esto no puede ser?

—¿Por qué? Y Espero que tengas una razón lo suficientemente valida si no quieres terminar hechizado.

El castaño no pudo evitar sonreír para sus adentros, porque así era la chica de la que estaba enamorado desde el día de la selección, fuerte, valiente, indomable y muy persistente, razones por las cuales sabía que iba a ser muy difícil hacerla cambiar de idea. Pero este no era el momento para amedrentarse porque si Lily Evans era obstinada, él lo sería más aunque en el fondo lo único que deseara era besarla y dejarse llevar.

—Lily, olvidas que soy un hombre lobo, no puedo estar ni contigo ni con nadie.

—Pero a mí no me importa que seas un hombre lobo Remus, yo te amo así como eres, con todas tus facetas y con todas tus tonalidades.

—Lily por favor sé razonable, tú te mereces a alguien mejor, alguien que pueda darte todo lo que te mereces. Hay muchos chicos que quisieran que tú les dieras una oportunidad y que…

—¡Pero yo te quiero a ti Remus! No me interesa nadie más.

Remus estaba perdiendo la batalla, pero tenía que resistir, era lo correcto, era lo mejor para ella y para James.

—Lo siento Lily pero entre nosotros no puede existir nada más que una amistad.

—¡Por qué! ¡Por qué te empeñas en decir eso! ¡Porque me hieres de esta manera! ¿O es que no me amas lo suficiente? ¿Es eso verdad?

—Lily ya te dije la razón por la que no puedo estar contigo yo…

—¡Te equivocas! No me has dado una razón, lo único que has dicho son puras excusas patéticas…

—¡No son excusas Lily! ¡Lo que te he dicho es la verdad!— dijo mientras se jalaba el cabello con desesperación.

—¡Mentira! ¡Son pretextos y lo sabes! quiero la verdad.

—¡Ya te la dije Lily! Además yo no puedo hacerle esto a James, no puedo traicionarlo de esta manera.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—¿Cómo qué de qué estoy hablando? Si tú lo sabes mejor que nadie, James, mi amigo, está perdidamente enamorado de ti y no sería justo para él que quien siempre se ha dicho su amigo le robe a la chica que ama.

—¿James? Así que todo esto es por Potter, me rechazas porque no quieres traicionarlo—exclamo sorprendida—Pero si Potter es un mujeriego de primera clase, dice que me ama pero yo sé que no es verdad, para él solo soy un capricho y a mí el simplemente no me interesa para nada, así que no estás traicionando a nadie.

—No lo entiendes Lily, James te ama y si ha andado con tantas es porque ha intentado olvidarte.

—Pues eso hace las cosas más fáciles Remus, si él ve que tú y yo empezamos a salir, seguirá saliendo con chicas y en una de esas encontrara a la que le robe el corazón y todos seremos felices.

—Eso no sucederá y sabes porque, porque James te ama, está loco por ti, desde la primera vez que te vio y ya te lo dije yo no puedo hacerle esto, no puedo clavarle un puñal por la espalda porque él es mi mejor amigo, si ya de por si con este beso, lo he traicionado de la forma más vil y él no se lo merece. Es algo que nunca podre perdonarme.

Lily sintió su corazón romperse en pedazos cuando Remus pronunció esas palabras y podría jurar que incluso escucho el sonido que hizo al momento de quebrarse.

—¿Y yo que Remus? ¿Dónde quedo yo? ¿No te importa lo que yo sienta, lo que yo quiera? ¿No te importa destruirme a mí con tal de que Potter no sufra?

Remus quien hasta hace un momento creía que no podía sentirse peor, después de oír esas palabras se sintió como el chico más miserable sobre la faz de la Tierra porque por no traicionar a James, estaba destrozando el corazón de Lily, la chica a la que amaba, su mejor amiga y quien junto con sus amigos lo había aceptado y querido a pesar de todo.

—Lily yo… yo lo siento tanto, no era mi intención herirte, pero es lo mejor para todos. Tal vez si te dieras la oportunidad de tratar a James, de conocerlo mejor quizás…

—¡Quizás nada Remus! ¡No me interesa tratar a James Potter! ¿Qué parte no entiendes de eso?

—Eso dices porque no lo conoces, pero si lo tratas te darás cuenta de que…

—¡Pero nada Remus!¡ No tengo ganas de conocer a Potter ni de tratarlo ni de nada! y quieres saber algo más, eres un cobarde ¡me oyes, eres un cobarde Remus Lupin!

El castaño se sintió herido pero no la culpaba porque comprendía que lo decía porque estaba enojada y sobre todo muy dolida. Además en el fondo sabía que lo que dijo era cierto, era un cobarde, cobarde por renunciar a la chica de sus sueños, cobarde por tener miedo de entregarse y cobarde por no escuchar a su corazón; pero se repetía mil veces que era lo mejor para todos, porque aunque lo intentaran, estaba seguro de que no iba a soportar el desprecio de James y de sus amigos así como la soledad y el vació al que se condenaría si cedía.

—Tienes razón Lily, soy un cobarde y una chica como tú no merece a un licántropo cobarde a su lado—dijo mientras salía del aula a toda prisa sin detenerse ni mirar para atrás, llevándose consigo todo su dolor y el corazón de Lily Evans.

La pelirroja recordaba que después de eso busco a Remus por todas partes y a pesar de que le pidió perdón por haberlo llamado cobarde supo que algo se había roto entre ellos y que su relación nunca volvería a ser la misma pues aunque habían reanudado su amistad nunca volvieron a tocar el tema y Remus se volvió más callado y distante con ella.

 ** _Fin del Flashback_**

El tiempo paso y ahora mientras Lily sigue besando a James con intensidad, le parece que el rostro de Remus así como sus labios y su sabor a chocolate se hacen más confusos y se diluyen poco a poco en su memoria junto con el recuerdo de aquel día, cosa que la tranquiliza, dejándole espacio a los besos de James, a esos besos con sabor a menta y cerveza de mantequilla, a esos labios suaves y expertos que logran que las piernas le fallen; dejándole espacio a James, a ese chico guapo, sexy y divertido que la besa hasta quedarse sin aire.

—Te amo Lily.

—Y yo a ti James.

James sonríe abiertamente y los ojos le brillan como nunca antes, Lily también sonríe en parte por ver a James feliz y en parte porque él ha hecho que su corazón sanara y ha logrado ahuyentar el recuerdo de Remus, casi por completo y mientras caminan tomados de la mano hacia su clase de Pociones agradece a Merlín por haberles hecho caso a Marlene y a Dorcas quienes le aconsejaron que aceptara salir con James, para ver si podía olvidar al misterioso chico que tanto dolor le había causado.

Al principio estaba renuente, pero decidió tratar a James y con el tiempo se dio cuenta de que era muy divertido, alegre, espontaneo, vivaz y porque no decirlo muy guapo, se dio cuenta de que le gustaba todo de él y al ver que ya no andaba con cuanta chica se le pusiera enfrente acepto salir con él hace exactamente dos meses.

Cuando llegaron a la clase, lo primero que hizo James fue saludar a sus amigos quienes platicaban alegremente y Lily inconscientemente busco a Remus con la mirada, cuando sus ojos se encontraron, él le sonrió de forma afable un momento para enseguida dirigir su vista hacia donde estaban Sirius y Peter. Lily también desvío la mirada y aunque le entristecia su actitud, se dio cuenta de que Remus siempre tuvo razón con respecto a James y que solo era cuestión de darle una oportunidad para conocer al chico maravilloso que se escondía detrás de esa fachada rebelde y problemática.

La pelirroja volvió a mirar al castaño mientras pedía a Merlín que en algún momento su relación volviera a ser como antes de aquel día y tan concentrada estaba en sus pensamientos que lo único que logro sacarla de su ensoñación fue la voz de James que le decía que el profesor Slughorn ya había llegado.

La clase de ese día transcurría con normalidad y Lily preparaba la poción encomendada sin ningún problema que en esta ocasión era nada más y nada menos que la Amortentia.

Y una vez que las pociones estuvieron listas, el profesor Slughorn comenzó a pasearse entre los alumnos para ver cómo habían quedado y cuando llego hasta el lugar de Lily se detuvo.

—Señorita Evans, su poción se ve excelente, tiene ese brillo nacarado tan característico y el vapor asciende formando unas espirales perfectas, la felicito.

—Muchas gracias profesor.

—Y ahora como todos ustedes saben, la Amortentia tiene un olor diferente para cada quien, porque huele a lo que más nos gusta o atrae. Por lo general huele a nuestros tres aromas favoritos. Por ejemplo, mi Amortentia huele a manzanas, canela y té de limón. Señorita Evans ¿puede decirnos a que huele la suya? — pregunto con una sonrisa pícara al tiempo que le guiñaba un ojo a James.

Lily aunque se sonrojo un poco no estaba nerviosa, pues sabía perfectamente cuales eran sus olores favoritos: lavanda, tarta de melaza y frutos rojos y con eso en mente se inclinó hacia adelante para aspirar los olores que tanto le fascinaban.

Más su sorpresa fue enorme cuando en vez de sentir el olor de la lavanda inundando sus sentidos, sintió un inconfundible olor a chocolate golpeando su nariz que la remonto en un instante a ese beso que Remus le dio y que creía era parte de su pasado, ese único beso que se dieron pero que quedo tatuado a fuego en su memoria y que la hacía suspirar y anhelar al castaño más que nunca.

Pero de pronto el olor cambio y en vez de percibir el delicioso olor de la tarta de melaza que suponía sería su segundo aroma favorito, percibió un olor a pino tan o más embriagante que el del propio chocolate y que transporto a la pelirroja a aquellos contados abrazos que Remus le llego a dar y que desaparecieron por completo después de aquel funesto día. Era el olor de Remus, era el olor que desprendía su chaqueta cada vez que la abrazaba y que siempre la hacía delirar. Lily al sentir ese olor inundando su nariz creyó que podría haberse quedado aspirándolo eternamente de no haber sido porque el aroma de la Amortentia cambió una vez más, dejando paso a un olor a libros viejos que la llevo a aquellas tardes que pasaba estudiando con Remus en la biblioteca, pues era en ese lugar donde la chica había pasado los momentos más felices de su vida, al lado del chico que tanto le gustaba con quien compartía la afición por el estudio y risas y roces casuales que hace tiempo dejo de sentir a causa de tan desafortunado beso.

Y fue en ese momento cuando la realidad golpeo a Lily como un balde de agua fría, pues a pesar de que James era un chico genial, guapo, divertido, carismático y que besaba muy bien. Nunca se podría comparar con Remus Lupin porque aunque solo se habían besado una vez, aunque él era tímido y callado, cortante y a veces un poco distante, era el chico más lindo y más caballeroso que había conocido y se dio cuenta de que nunca amaría a James completamente porque la Amortentia no miente y le había revelado que amaba Remus a pesar de su rechazo, de su distanciamiento, a pesar de sus miedos y reservas, lo amaba y lo amaría a pesar de todo.


End file.
